Inauguração difícil
by Eloise Delacour
Summary: A primeira vez de Sirius e Remus. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Primeira tentativa**

O toque acidental, à mesa na hora do almoço, foi a centelha, seguido do roçar de pernas e da troca de olhares. Não foi preciso dizer nada. Segundos depois, Remus se levantava da mesa, o prato de comida ainda intacto.

- Com licença. Me lembrei de que preciso terminar meu ensaio de Poções.

Sirius se levantou logo em seguida, sob o olhar desconfiado de James.

- Quê? Vou lá tentar copiar o ensaio dele.

Os dois subiram as escadas em direção à torre da Grifinória com a rapidez de quem acabou de explodir uma bomba no saguão de entrada do castelo.

Foi com a mesma rapidez que eles, já no dormitório dos sextanistas, se despiram e se enfiaram na cama de Remus.

Pudera. Não tinha mais como esperar. Pelo próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade, pelos feriados de fim de ano, o Dia dos Namorados ou qualquer momento especial que fosse. Não dava mais.

A urgência se mostrava nas mãos que queriam explorar tudo ao mesmo tempo e nos beijos quentes, porém desajeitados.

Escapando dos braços de Sirius e tentando recuperar o fôlego após um beijo particularmente longo e entusiasmado, Remus segurou o pulso do outro garoto. Languidamente, ele se virou e guiou a mão de Sirius por sua nádega, fazendo-a percorrer a curva até muito próximo de sua entradinha.

- Eu quero você, Sirius.

O pênis de Sirius latejou ao ouvir aquelas palavras roucas e tão cheias de desejo. Sua resposta foi um mero ganido.

Remus sentia todo o corpo de Sirius colado ao seu, a respiração ofegante em sua nuca e o pênis incrivelmente duro pressionado contra suas nádegas.

- Moony. Aquele. Feitiço. Conjure. Logo.

- Ah... Sim. Eu já vou lembrar.

Remus já havia pesquisado o feitiço de lubrificação para quando surgisse esta ocasião. Ele bem que estava tentando se concentrar, mas, sinceramente, com Sirius Black roçando o pênis em seu traseiro, você conseguiria?

- Oh, Moony, por favor, vai logo – Sirius implorava. – Oh, Moony. Ai. Oh, não...

Tarde demais. Remus logo soube quando sentiu a umidade... que não vinha de feitiço lubrificante nenhum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda Tentativa**

O belo e jovem herdeiro da família Black tinha um plano para reparar o fiasco anterior. Dessa vez, Sirius prometeu para si mesmo, ele ia fazer bonito. Ia levar seu Moony às nuvens.

Tudo aconteceria no dia da próxima visita a Hogsmeade. Primeiro, eles sairiam do castelo com todos os outros estudantes e, como de costume, iriam ao pub beber com Peter e James. Então, quando todos estivessem se divertindo e, de preferência, já embriagados, Sirius e Remus deixariam o bar sem ser notados, voltariam para o castelo e teriam o dormitório só para os dois pelo resto do dia.

Os Marotos ocupavam uma mesa no fundo do Três Vassouras, onde eles poderiam consumir bebidas alcoólicas sem chamar tanta atenção. Assim que se sentaram, uma garota não muito mais velha do que eles se aproximou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Olá, rapazes! O que vão querer hoje?

Apesar de, em sua fala, a garota se referir a todos os quatro, ela tinha o olhar fixo em Sirius. Este, por sua vez, foi logo se levantando, envolveu a mão da moça na sua e pousou um beijo delicado.

- Nicolle. Como você está bonita hoje. Fez algo no seu cabelo? – disse Sirius, no seu tom mais encantador.

Quando Sirius voltou a se sentar, Remus lascou um beliscão em sua coxa.

- Por favor, Nicolle, uma rodada de cerveja. Daquela que a gente gosta.

- Eu prefiro uma dose de uísque, por favor.

- Remus, desde quando você resolveu virar homem? – James provocou. Remus respondeu com um gesto nada cordial.

- Ei, James, olha bem o jeito que você fala com ele – Sirius retrucou.

- Uuuuuuuui – e James e Peter caíram na gargalhada.

Toda vez que avistava Nicolle, Sirius levantava o copo num brinde para ela, dava uma piscadela e seu sorriso mais charmoso. Era óbvio o desconforto de Remus, que dava uma golada comprida no uísque a cada cena dessas.

- Calma, Moony – Sirius murmurou ao ouvido de Remus, com a mão acariciando a perna do rapaz por debaixo da mesa. – Eu tenho que dar um jeito de agrada-la. Se ela não tivesse essa quedinha por mim, nenhum de nós conseguiria consumir álcool aqui no Três Vassouras. E por falar nisso, é bom você dar uma maneirada com esse uísque. Eu tenho uma surpresinha para você, daqui a pouco, e acho bom você estar inteiro.

Ao ouvir isto, o rosto de Remus se iluminou com um sorriso. – Surpresa, é? Quanto mais vou ter que esperar?

- Na verdade, acho que não quero esperar mais nenhum minuto. Vamos dar o fora daqui.

Remus disse que ia dar uma volta. Logo em seguida, Sirius se levantou, dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro. Na saída, ele se lembrou de pedir para Nicolle que ela continuasse servindo os outros garotos.

Sirius esperava por Remus do lado de fora do bar. O vento cortante daquela tarde de novembro fazia o garoto bater os queixos. Logo Remus apareceu e se aproximou, sorrindo maliciosamente para Sirius.

- Frio, hein? Tenho algo bom para aquecer aqui comigo – e, abrindo o casaco, Remus mostrou uma garrafa de uísque de fogo que ele havia escondido e a ofereceu para Sirius, que aceitou um gole.

- Mas eu sei de algo muito melhor para aquecer – disse Sirius, puxando Remus pela mão de volta para o castelo.

A porta do dormitório mal havia se fechado quando Sirius partiu para cima de Remus com mãos, lábios, língua. O outro respondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo. O beijo alcoólico, um corpo pressionado contra o outro, uma só vontade.

Foi um Sirius ofegante que conseguiu se desvencilhar do abraço de Remus.

- Espere, Remus. Espere um pouco. Eu tenho algo para você.

Sirius empurrou o outro garoto até sua cama e o fez sentar. Então, ele puxou de baixo da cama um velho toca-discos.

- Consegui isso no laboratório de Estudo dos Trouxas. Eu também pesquisei uma música e me disseram que esta era perfeita para o que eu pretendo.

Quando a agulha tocou o vinil, ouviu-se os primeiros acordes e uma bela voz de homem cantando:

_I've been really tryin', baby_

_Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long_

_And if you feel like I feel, baby_

_Then, come on, oh, come on_

_Let's get it on_

Logo nos primeiros versos, Sirius começou a balançar o corpo, timidamente, no ritmo da música e foi tirando o suéter. Remus o olhava da cama, sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre o colchão, o queixo apoiado sobre as mãos, os olhos brilhantes.

Com o olhar fixo em Remus, Sirius se pôs a desabotoar a camisa. Remus deu um gritinho de encorajamento e Sirius foi se soltando mais, passando a balançar mais os quadris e a se exibir para a "platéia". Remus ria, mas de um jeito gostoso, não constrangedor, e Sirius se derretia todo ao ver aqueles olhos semi-cerrados, aquelas bochechas rosadas.

A camisa de Sirius voou longe. Próximo passo: a calça. Sirius já a estava desabotoando quando percebeu que Remus havia parado de rir e parecia estranho.

- Moony, o que você tem? Você está bem? – perguntou Sirius, parando imediatamente com a dança e indo até Remus.

Remus não pôde responder e Sirius também não pôde ajudar. Havia vômito sobre suas roupas e seus lençóis.


	3. Chapter 3

Terceira Tentativa

Finalmente.

Dormitório vazio? Confere.

Cama quentinha e macia? Confere.

Feitiço lubrificante na ponta da língua? Confere.

Lobisomem adolescente morrendo de tesão? Confere.

Era tudo o que Sirius precisava.

Lá fora, o inverno que se aproximava prometia ser severo. Dentro do quarto, debaixo dos cobertores com Remus, tudo era calmo, aconchegante, perfeito. E por isso mesmo, apesar de estar terrivelmente excitado, Sirius tentava aproveitar o momento ao máximo - cada carícia, cada beijo – antes de partir para... bem, para o que eles estavam tentando já a algum tempo.

Quando os dois haviam terminado de se despir completamente, Remus rolou para cima de Sirius e se pôs a mordiscar a pescoço do menino. Depois, desceu até encontrar um mamilo, que ele envolveu em sua boca e massageou com a língua. Ele continuou o caminho, descendo e descendo, plantando beijos e lambidas ao redor do umbigo de Sirius; enquanto uma mão boba se insinuava pela parte de dentro da coxa.

_"Humm, isso está ficando bom",_ Sirius pensava ao ver e sentir Remus descendo... descendo... descendo... até que...

- Yiiiiiihaaaaaaaaa – a porta se abriu com um estrondo. James, montado em sua vassoura, segurava o cabo com uma mão, enquanto o outro braço girava no ar.

A próxima coisa que Remus sentiu foi sua cabeça se chocando dolorosamente contra alguma coisa dura; e o mundo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo. Dois pares de pés entraram correndo em seu campo de visão: um bem branquinho e nu; e outro que usava botas estranhas, com umas estrelas no calcanhar.

- Oh. Moony. Me desculpa, foi tão de repente! Você se machucou? - Sirius se ajoelhou ao lado dele, preocupadíssimo e morrendo de culpa, afinal, foi ele que, quando a porta se abriu, se sentou com tudo na cama, arremessando o pobre Remus de cabeça no chão.

Remus tentava tapar com as mãos os efeitos da animação de minutos antes, enquanto James assistia toda a cena com uma cara muito desconfiada.

- Mas o que é que vocês dois estão fazendo pelados e de pau duro?

- Erm, Prongs! Onde foi que você arrumou esse chapéu? E essas... roupas? - perguntou Sirius, franzindo a testa e examinando o amigo de alto a baixo, segurando a vassoura em uma das mãos e vestido no melhor estilo _cowboy_ norte-americano.

- Não desconversa, Padfoot. Pelados e de pau duro. Explicação. Agora.

- Ok, James, acho que não precisa de muita explicação, não é? É isso mesmo que você deve estar pensando – Sirius desabafou, e Remus, sentado aos pés deles, apenas cobriu o rosto com as mãos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quarta Tentativa**

Tique-taque, Remus era uma bomba relógio, prestes a explodir, enquanto um pé desnudo se esgueirava pela boca de sua calça e para cima. Do outro lado da mesa, Sirius deu um sorriso inocente e Remus o fuzilou com um olhar.

- O que foi, Remus? Tudo bem com você? Você parece... hum... tenso – provocou Sirius.

Peter e James levantaram seus olhares para Remus a tempo de ver o garoto jogar seu livro com violência contra a mesa, se levantar e sair bufando da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

- O que será que deu nele?– Peter indagou. - Não está perto da lua cheia.

- Não faço a mínima idéia – respondeu Sirius.

- É claro que não faz – disse James.

Sirius fingiu que não havia percebido o tom malicioso do amigo.

De certo, o comportamento de Remus – o sempre contido Remus - parecia estranho aos olhos dos amigos, mas o fato é que o garoto simplesmente não conseguia mais lidar com tamanha frustração. Cada olhar que ele trocava com Sirius, cada toque "casual", cada carícia escondida por baixo da mesa, cada beijo no canto de um corredor deserto, tudo isso aumentava a tensão a um grau insuportável.

E essa tensão precisava ser liberada de alguma forma. Foi por isso que Remus resolveu ir ao banheiro dos monitores. Lá havia uma banheira que mais parecia uma piscina e cujas torneiras despejavam águas perfumadas e espumas de várias cores e texturas. Era o lugar perfeito para relaxar.

A banheira ia se enchendo enquanto Remus se despia. Um vapor perfumado preenchia todos os cantos do banheiro. Remus entrou na banheira e sentiu seu corpo nu ser envolvido pela água morna. Ele recostou a cabeça na borda e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se nas sensações que aquilo lhe causava. Com uma mão cheia de espuma, ele acariciou o próprio pescoço, depois desceu até o tórax e, apesar da temperatura agradável da água, Remus pôde sentir seus mamilos durinhos sob as pontas de seus dedos. Lembrou-se de imediato de como Sirius enfiava a mão para dentro da camisa de Remus quando ninguém estava olhando e pinçava um de seus mamilos. Remus imaginava a cara de Sirius quando ele fazia isso, o sorriso satisfeito que estampava seus lábios quando ele sentia Remus arrepiado.

E foi assim, de olhos bem fechados, pensando em Sirius, que Remus esticou sua outra mão e tocou seu pênis dolorosamente rígido. Ele envolveu a ereção com firmeza entre os dedos e se pôs a deslizar a mão, para cima e para baixo. Remus já começava a ficar ofegante quando, pensando ter ouvido um barulho, ele abriu os olhos.

Lá estava Sirius, à beira da banheira, com os lábios entreabertos e o olhar fixo em Remus. Remus parou de se tocar na mesma hora.

- Por favor, continue – Sirius pediu, num sussurro que denunciava o quanto ele estava excitado com aquela cena.

Remus estava mais do que surpreso, perguntas cruzando sua cabeça, mas ele apenas obedeceu. Olhando nos olhos de Sirius, Remus levou sua mão até o pênis novamente. Não era uma boa hora para ficar acanhado, Remus se convenceu. Ele não podia negar para si mesmo o quanto fazer isto na frente de Sirius, _para_ Sirius, o deixava excitado.

Sirius mal podia se conter, vendo um lado de Remus que ele não conhecia, um lado extremamente sensual. Havia uma chama em seu olhar. Seu rosto estava salpicado de gotinhas e a água de seus cabelos escorria por seu pescoço e seu peito. Sirius estava convencido de que nunca tinha visto algo tão belo.

- Oh, Remus, você fica lindo assim. Você _é_ lindo. E você me deixa louco.

Mal havia terminado suas palavras, Sirius se livrou das roupas num atropelo e pulou na banheira, fazendo voar água para todos os lados. Remus achou graça da impetuosidade do garoto, mas seu riso foi abafado pelo beijo desesperado que Sirius lhe deu.

- Remus, Remus, Remus... – Sirius pontuava cada palavra com um beijo sobre a face de Remus e segurava seus braços com tanta força, como se o rapaz pudesse sair fugindo a qualquer momento. – Eu não posso mais esperar.

Remus também poderia dizer o quanto ele andava frustrado, o quanto ele queria, _precisava_ de Sirius, o mais rápido possível. Mas ele não falou nada disso. Apenas enroscou seus dedos nas madeixas molhadas de Sirius e o puxou para mais perto.

Sirius o envolveu num abraço apertado, e os dois, extasiados, puderam sentir seus pênis comprimidos entre seus corpos, mas um pouco escorregadio por causa da água, o que causava uma sensação maravilhosa. Remus arfou quando Sirius teve que solta-lo.

Sirius, então, saiu da banheira e procurou por algo no amontoado de roupas caídas no chão. Depois, pegou uma das toalhas felpudas que ficavam sobre uma cadeira e a estendeu à beira da banheira. Ofereceu um braço a Remus, ajudando-o a sair da água.

Remus se deitou sobre a toalha, de bruços, convidativo. Logo, seu corpo foi coberto por Sirius, que lhe lambeu as gotinhas d'água de sua nuca e ombros.

Sirius se ergueu um pouco, seus joelhos apoiados entre as coxas levemente abertas de Remus. Suas mãos se encheram da carne macia das nádegas de Remus e este pôde ouvir a respiração ofegante do outro, o ar saindo em pequenos sopros de sua boca e, Remus achou ter ouvido, um sussurro que soava como "Moony".

Pouco depois, Remus sentiu suas nádegas sendo afastadas e um dedo escorregadio tocou sua entradinha. Remus prendeu a respiração por um segundo, mas relaxou quando descobriu que o dedo de Sirius, o abrindo e o acariciando por dentro, era ainda melhor do que ele imaginava. Quando Sirius colocou um segundo dedo, Remus já estava próximo ao êxtase, mas aquilo era só o começo.

E o mais incrível era que nada tinha dado errado ainda. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Talvez fosse um sonho, Remus chegou a pensar.

Mas era tudo verdade. A cabeça do pênis de Sirius sendo forçada contra sua entrada parecia real demais para ser um sonho. Intenso demais.

Os olhos de Remus se encheram de lágrimas quando Sirius enterrou seu pênis por inteiro dentro dele. Era uma dor intensa e, ao mesmo tempo, era a melhor coisa que ele já havia experimentado em toda a vida. Remus soltou um gemido gutural, profundo e contínuo, o qual foi se transformando em gemidos mais curtos e agudos conforme Sirius passava a movimentar seu pênis dentro dele e ele ia se acostumando à sensação, seu corpo moldando-se perfeitamente a Sirius.

Remus ouvia a respiração ofegante de Sirius próxima a seu ouvido, pontuada às vezes por gemidos, às vezes por beijos e lambidas em sua têmpora, seu pescoço e sua orelha. Mas Sirius não parava nunca com suas estocadas, firmes e ritmadas, levando Remus ao delírio.

- Moony, você é tão gostoso, tão apertado. E o jeito que você geme... Você está me matando de tesão.

A voz carregada de luxúria de Sirius, somada à fricção entre seu pênis e a toalha, foi o bastante para fazer Remus gozar, forte como nunca antes. Remus gritou, sentindo que estava se partindo ao meio.

Vendo a reação de Remus, Sirius alcançou o clímax logo em seguida.

Sirius rolou para o lado de Remus, tomou o rosto do menino em suas mãos e o beijou. Um beijo lento, satisfeito e cheio de ternura. Sentindo-se como se fossem as únicas pessoas no mundo e como se todo o resto parecesse tão distante, os dois ficaram ali por mais alguns instantes, suados e saciados.

- Você me seguiu, não foi? – Remus perguntou, entrelaçando suas pernas nas de Sirius.

Sirius confirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu ainda não acredito que deu certo – Remus prosseguiu. - Parabéns, Sr. Black, nós não somos mais virgens.

Sirius riu e, então, acariciando os cabelos de Remus e olhando no fundo de seus olhos, respondeu:

- Acho que fomos recompensados por todas as vezes que deram errado. É sempre assim, eu acho... Quando menos esperamos, acontece. Eu nem sabia que esse banheiro existia, e acabou sendo o lugar perfeito. _Tudo_ foi perfeito. Eu passaria por todas aquelas frustrações de novo, se fosse preciso, para ter algo tão especial como foi o que aconteceu aqui entre nós.

- Sim, valeu a pena – concordou Remus, puxando Sirius para mais um beijo.


End file.
